Xia Warden
Xia Mallory Warden is a tribute from District Five who belongs to Skrillsisdroppin. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. Basic Info Quote: I'm so... sorry... can I talk to mom and dad? Token: Xia owns no token. Apperance: Xia has long, elegant dark-brown curls that cascade down her shoulders in a messy fashion. She usually tosses her hair into a single braid starting at the nape of her neck, but if she keeps her hair flowing, it will reach the upper part of her back. As for her facial features, Xia has a petite, doll-like nose. A multittude of cinnamon-colored freckles dot her cheeks, but they are almost unnoticeable due to Xia's alabaster-like skin. Her lips are full and of a bright pink color, and her eyes are perfectly spherical. She has an slight, almost unnoticeable, patch of acne on her chin, but since she was never the kind of girl who scratched at it, it is not irritated in any form. She has thin eyebrows that are usually arched up, as if she is asking you a question. Her legs are not very long, and she is relatively small for her age. She is remarkably slim, but Xia is not staggeringly thin as a big part of her District's population. She has small hands, that are slightly scarred due to Xia accidentaly cutting herself while cooking multiple times; a sign of her clumsiness. Personality: In spite of her youthful age and innocent-seeming persona, Xia is not someone to be underestimated. She is very quick-thinking and intuitive, and her intellect is on par with that of a District Three erudite. Although, her clumsiness and lack of interest do get in her way sometimes. She finds it challenging to focus on a task when she is not interested at all, and Xia tends to make foolish – but sometimes costly – mistakes. She isn't a very social person, and prefers to stay inside with a novel in hand, instead of going out to meet other people. She loves to learn and gain knowledge, and is rarely seen without a textbook. Despite of this, sometimes Xia isn't able to cope with the pressure of a situation, and might make the wrong choices. Strengths: Xia can use her accuracy to a brilliant extent, and her accurate aim rivals the precision of a career tribute. While her eyesight complicates her skills with weapons, she becomes as aware when she has her contacts on, and is always prepared to strike an oponnent, if she has a clear shooting range. She is capable of using her full potential if she has to, and will not go down without a fight. Xia can also change her urban, surreal way of thinking into that of a resourceful survivor. She is an expert with plants, as she has read textbooks regarding them countless times. Weaknesses: Xia won't take too many risks and can lose out on good oportunities, either out of fear or because she judges her oponnents as stronger than her. She isn't very physically fit, so she cannot fight with her bare hands. Xia's vision is not perfect either. Therefore, she needs to have a clear shooting range to her target, or they can be able to get away if she is not quick enough while throwing her axe. She is very dependent on the usage of her mindset, but she isn't much of a tactician. Lastly, she tends to bottle up her feelings, which might come off as rude or suspicious to her allies. Fears: Snakes Backstory Xia was born first out of four children, along with her twin brother, Joel. Xia was born only seconds before him, and loved to tease him about that. The next two children came when Xia and Joel were already nine years old, so they had to help take care of the baby boys a lot. Being the only girl out of four boys, you would expect her to grow up tomboyish. But, she grew up kind of girly, taking a liking for studying and reading since an early. Her family was poor, but they had just enough money to afford a good life, even if both of her parents had to work every day and had almost no time for family. Xia became like her brothers' mother, and she loved all three of them more than anything. Most girls like her would wish that they had three sisters, but she was perfectly fine with her brothers. Unlike other girls, she didn't want everything she saw and liked, or want what she didn't have. She was perfectly fine with what she had, and could not ask for more. Soon, though, Xia was turning fourteen. It seemed perfectly normal, just another birthday. But after that, something happened. Something between her and her mother had switched off, leaving their loving relationship stranded somewhere in memories of when Xia was still thirteen. They started to fight with each other a lot, and Xia's brothers would run to their rooms out of fright to be caught in the middle of one of the heated arguments. One night, Xia was so upset with her mother, and wasn't able to cope with her feelings. She started screaming, crying and throwing things around, then her mother slapped her. Everything froze. Xia's family had never acted violent towards one another, and now Xia was so upset that the tears were caught in her throat. Her mother hissed two words so quietly, Xia almost couldn't hear them: "Get. Out." Xia packed up and ran away, darting off into the streets of her district, leaving a trail of tears staining the sidewalk in her wake. She finally found a small place to stay, in the forests where she thought that no one would find her. She stayed there and cried, until she had no idea what to do. She stayed there for a few days, but food ran out and she had no way of getting more except for a few apple trees around, and she was growing dehydrated, so she went back home. On her way, she planned what she was going to say to her mother and father. She couldn't even remember what her final words to them were, but she knew that they weren't very pretty things to say. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Joel answer it. He gaped at her, and she knew her hair must have been greasy from lack of washing, and she must have been covered in dirt and her lips were chapped from dehydration, but she couldn't understand what was so wrong. "Sorry, I left." She choked out in a small voice. "I'm so... sorry... can I talk to mom and dad?" Joel shook his head. "They're not here." "Are they working?" "They're dead." Joel told her. "They were so devestated when you left, that mom killed herself, and then dad soon after." Xia grew depressed and didn't come out of her room for weeks on end. She wished she had at least gotten a good, sweet word in there before they had died. She felt it was her fault. She shouldn't have left, but then hadn't it been her mother who had told her to go? Her thoughts kept on running until it just ended up to be a continuous circle of who was to blame, and she finally stopped, ready to come out of her room. She acted overly kind towards everyone after that. She did random kind things for other kids in school, she helped her brothers with math problems, she did their work out in the forests when they couldn't... she did everything for her brothers and her househould, and she never gave up. At times, she thought that she should have, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She had three brothers relying on her, and without her, they would get nowhere. Xia began to get depressed, but she didn't let it show. She kept all of her sadness locked up inside her, and ended up crying herself to sleep each night. Soon, she started working for another person in the district, and did her work out in the forests and cleaned the house for her, all to get more money. the woman she worked her took fun in bossing Xia around, and she tolerated it, only for her family. On the day of her 4th Reaping, it was Xia's name which was called. She walked to the stage with her head held high, holding in the tears she always did, determined to win to come back for her brothers. She would need to be strong and brave, but she was willing to do it. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Unfinished Category:Joey's Tributes